


Because of Mackerel

by umbreonblue



Category: Free!
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen, Nanase Haruka and Mackerel, Race, Rivalry, Swimming, short one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbreonblue/pseuds/umbreonblue
Summary: Al and Haru meet again...then bond over mackerel.
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin & Nanase Haruka, Nanase Haruka & Albert Wåhlander
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Because of Mackerel

It was the third time Albert Wahlander and Haruka Nanase had met at the pool.

This time, it was Haru who challenged him to a race. Albert just smiles at him. He's been looking forward to this for a while now.

They race in the pool, but it ends up a draw. Smiling, they both shake hands.

Afterwards, they end up eating lunch together again…and they both get mackerel. (Of course, they do!)

Rin and pretty much everyone else...are just dumbfounded at the scene of Haru and Al calmly eating mackerel together.

'The…heck?! Why?!' Rin screams subconsciously before noticing the mackerel, face palming, 'Of course it's because of mackerel…!'

Meanwhile, as everyone else was a bit comfortable, Haru and Al chat as they eat. They've learned a bit more English and Japanese respectively since they've last met, so they understand each other.

When they find that they both understand the water, and love eating mackerel, they quickly become friends and rivals just like that.

After exchanging email addresses, they both smile happily before Al gets dragged away by his manager.

Al waves to Haru and Haru waves back…before Haru's promptly interrogated by his friends and coach.

Later…

Haru texts Al that night, staying up a bit late before falling asleep, a small smile on his face.


End file.
